tears over the crackling fire
by elkhart2911
Summary: hinata is grief stricken over neji's death.but tsuande gives them a mission and on the first night hinata asks him 'why am i here.' the two bond along the way and the tears that so often dwelled in her eyes only appear once more on the day they go back to the leaf village. rated M for possible later 'bonding.'


Hinatas long dark blue hair lay underneath was quiet it was sunny outside the flowers were blooming spread out all over the compund all of which were raised from was merely a distraction though, the colors seemed less bright now that she no longer had neji, when she found out that both sasuke and naruto had lost their arms in a fight she didnt even know about, the tears had fallen thick and fast down her cheeks. Not that it was a big deal anymore she was always on the edge training till her body was numb served as a distraction. And the only one she wanted to talk too wasnt ever around when she wanted hi m to be.

Naruto passed the compound everyday sometimes she saw hinata planting flowers sometimes training, sometimes he saw the light in her he met her sister hanabi on her way past he thought about it everyday

''hi.''she said she didnt look her sister so he said

''do I know you?''

''no but you know my sister.''

''whos your sister?''

''hinata.''

''oh you dont look alike or act the same.''

''I know but I recognized you because of how much hinata values your shinobi way.''

''oh.''

''you know I wish you could know what I would make hinata happy again.''

he opened his mouth then closed it _again_ the word ecoed in his mind

''what do you mean again?''

''sometimes I can her cying in the middle of the night.''hanabi didnt look strong anymore she looked diminished

''what why?''his stomach plumeted

''I dont know but please just watch out for her.''she turned and walked away

The kuubi knew too what hanabi meant even if naruto himself didnt. And he watched as naruto felt his concern for the girl incease day by day.

Until one day naruto got summoned to the when he saw hinata there his heart leap until she looked at him she looked tired and the dark circles under her eyes made him feel even more concerned then ever.

''naruto.''tsunade said

''yes granny?''

''your going on a mission.''

''excuse me but what am I doing here lady tsunade?''it was a quiet voice even more so than usual

''your going with him.''he expected her to turn red to faint to stutter his name but instead she said

''alone?''her heart was racing but a certain amound of hyuuga training allowed her to remain emotionless

''yes your the most capatable and intuative tracker ninja we have for this mission.''

''ok whats the mission lady tsunade?''

''an A rank mission to the sand village to get gaara to sign some papers for a tempory alliance to rebuild the country.''

''you got it do we leave?''

''now you will return when you have the paper signed but you will stay in the village at least a week.''

''now? i have to gather my scrolls lady tsunade.''it was little more than a whisper

she looked at her''get them then hinata naruto go with her and dont you dare let her get injured at any point if you do you will get a taste of my fists.''

''dont worry ill protect her with every thing ive got.''he looked at her and saw that a small smile had appeared on the corner of her mouth

he waited outside her door while she gathered her scrolls and several times her heard a small pop which he knew to be attributed with a summoning when she emerged she had on her ninja clothes and she looked at him and said ''lets go''

they traveled 15 miles until naruto said ''lets rest here its getting dark.''

''but we are only an eighth of the way to the hidden sand and I have my byuakugun I can see through the dark.''

''no lets rest we have time hinata.''

''ok theres a spot up ahead that would be good.''

''lead the way.''

when he first saw it he thought it was beautiful there was flowers along the edge of the waterfall

''wow...''he breathed

''huh?''

''its beautiful here.'' _like you hinata_ he pushed the thought away but not before the kurama heard and smiled

''yes it is.''she got out a scroll and summoned a tent and two sleeping bags

''your amazing hinata.''

she blushed ''no im not.''but then she smiled ''what do you want for dinner naruto-kun?''

''what did you bring?''

''ramen rice balls, udon noodles, gyoza, bread and food pills.''

''can you make me ramen?''

''of course.''she had brought it just for him knowing it was his favorite food and she summoned that too

along with the water and wood and she detached the match in order to light it naruto said''let me light that hinata I dont want you to burn yourself.''she felt suprised and happy at his concern for her so she allowed him to do so as she prepared the ramen for brewing.

And she sat there watching the fire crackle unaware that he was watching her long blue hair blow slightly in the weak she said

''its ready.''

''yay! lets eat!''he grabbed a bowl and found that it was delicous but then he saw her emotionless face still watching the fire.

''what is it hinata?''

She looked startled for a moment then said ''my ninja way has been to never go back on my word since I was very young. I have struggled to become brother neji died protecting us both the very person that made me strong and gave me hope that I could change truly father acknolged me after the war ended but still my sister is the heir to the main branch of the hyuga.i failed to protect you when pain attacked I failed again to protect you when you fought madara and tell me naruto why am I here?''it hit him like a kuuni in the stomach every word made him hurt in the heart especiallly the last words _why am I here?_

''because I need you.''

''since when?''he saw the tears in her eyes

''what do you mean?''

''youve never needed me before it was always sakura not me who could blame you shes prettier and stronger than me...'' her words made him hurt so bad that the kurama took over

''hinata its kurama the nine tails.''

''oh.''

''naruto is taking a little break so im here to tell you what he feels.''

''ok.''

''he thinks your strong and he cares about you like no one else on the first mission he had when he got back to the leaf village he went on a mission to save sasuke and in the process he injured resolved to stop using my power but when he saw pain stab you he felt a rage like none other he went straight to 4 tails and he almost transformed he couldnt bear to see you hurt when you helped me snap him out of the shock of nejis death he felt so loved when he realized that you had been standing by his side the whole time and by the way he loves sakura as a sister nothing for you little one you mean a lot to him.''he switched back with naruto and naruto looked at hinata as the silent tears gliding down her face

''I mean something to you?''

''always.''and hugged her tightly


End file.
